Orton and Jericho
by Witch-King of Bling Bling
Summary: This is a cop fic about well orton and jericho so I hope you enjoy PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Woo!

Note: my spelling sucks and I don't have spell check so please forgive me  
  
disclaimer: Me no own you no sue!  
  
*It was another day at the police office as Jericho entered the place office*  
  
Jericho: Hey Ric whats up?  
  
*Ric is very nerverous* Ric: man I have bad feeling *nervously* WOOOOOO!  
  
Jericho: Ric everyone knows that you won't be killied  
  
Ric:*whispering* But i'm two days away from retirament...woooo!  
  
jericho: come on ric just because harely,tito,greg and countless other were killed doesn't mean were killied doesn't mean you will be...  
  
Ric:oh yeah? then name at least one cop that wasn't killed before retirment!  
  
Jericho: *thinking hard* ummmmmm....ummmmmm uhhhhh...  
  
Ric: well?  
  
Jericho:ummmm mick?  
  
Ric:He was detecive!  
  
Jericho:Hogan?  
  
Ric:*dully* SWAT leader...  
  
jericho:ok so I can't think of anyone but I still say you'll be fine...  
  
*randy orton enters in dramatic form* Randy: Once again another legendary crimnal has fallen to the legend killer!  
  
*Flair and Jericho look at orton* Flair: Hey Randy, chris and I are gonna go to the club after work you wanna come?  
  
Jericho: one moment randy. *pulls ric to were he can whisper to him* Ric you know he and I don't get along!  
  
Ric:ric That maybe so but somthing tells me that you to would be a great team..  
  
Chris:what makes you say that?  
  
Ric:*Shurgs* I dunno..  
  
Chris:will proably never know...  
  
Ric:yeah...(ah forshadowing...)  
  
chris: Yup  
  
Ric:so Its agreed orton comes  
  
chris: Yeah-wait did you just *laughs a bit* d-did you just say "orton comes"...? *laughs more*  
  
Ric:Oh my god I did...hehe *laughs the both crack up* *few minutes later* *ric wips away a tear* wooo...  
  
Randy:Hey what time?  
  
Ric: Oh right we get off at 7:00.  
  
*later at the club orton and jericho are asking ric about what he is gonna do after retirment*  
  
Jericho:so tell us ric what are you gonna do after you retire  
  
Randy: Yes tell us!  
  
Ric:I told you 3 times already!  
  
Orton:please once more  
  
Ric:ok fine well me and my wife are gonna move to this farm *shows orton and jericho and pic of is wife on a horse*  
  
Ric:yup gonna be great in fact I think I might not die after all...*just then as fate his so cruel a hell storm of bullets hit ric and he starts to move around as he is shot*  
  
*5 mins later*  
  
*still being shot*  
  
*10 mins later*   
  
*still being shot*  
  
*5 more minutes*  
  
*still being shot  
  
*10 more minutes*  
  
*still being shot-Jericho:get to the point ass clown!*  
  
*bullets stops and a car can be heard driving away*  
  
Jericho:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
orton:WHY!?  
  
*jericho runs over to ric's side*  
  
Ric:*weakly* I told I would die...but one thing..get Heyman....*dies*  
  
jericho:HEYMAN-*ric wakes up*  
  
Ric:wait one more thing....  
  
Orton:what ric?  
  
ric:WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *cough* *sputer* *dies for real*  
  
ok thats the frist chapter hope ya like I should be doing Home work but my fans come frist! :-D I think this might be better than WWE camping trip!  
  
Sucking up to adduience check  
  
cheap plug check  
  
to be continued....double check 


	2. Shut UP!

Note: my spelling sucks and I don't have spell check so please forgive me  
  
disclaimer: Me no own you no sue!  
  
Annoucer:*sounding like a lame narrator from the 70s* when we last left are heros there friend and mentor had been slain...  
  
*orton and jericho are standing at the crime scene after the body had been taken*  
  
Orton:Damn we should of been there to help..  
  
Jericho: there was nothing we could do..  
  
Orton: WHATDA YA MEAN!!!!???!??! we could of helped   
  
Jericho: explain..with a flashback..  
  
Anoucer: and so...*flash back hapens to about 40 mins befor flair is shot*   
  
Orton: I'm gonna drink you under the table  
  
Jericho: nope i'm gonna be the winner..*and so it came to pass that orton and jericho in effort to beat one another sliped several diffrent drinks in one anothers drink and then after about 3 it was a wonder that they could even be alive*  
  
Orton: *wasted...BAD* hey..*hic* Chris..I think that that lady is making eyes at you..  
  
Jericho:*reall really wasted* Yeah? *goes over to lady and makes out with the lady*  
  
*while flair is getting shot* *orton is making out with another lady and jericho is still with his lasy friend*  
  
Bartender: Excuse Me *after the bartender trys to get orton and jericho attion he finnally does*  
  
Bartender: umm for one your friend is being shot *points to flair who is still being shot* and you..*points to orton* your making out with my decrotive toilet...and you *points to jericho* are making out with My coat hanger!!!  
  
*end flash back*  
  
Orton:see...  
  
Jericho: now that you metion it...*pulls splinters out of tounge* and orton can you help me get the splinters of my butt  
  
Orton:....frist of all NO! second how in the hell did they get there!?  
  
Jericho: hey i was really really wasted!  
  
Orton: thats another thing if we were so tanked the how did we sober up so fast!?  
  
Jericho: maybe were so wasted we got sober...  
  
Orton: There is so much wrong with your theroy...  
  
Jericho: I know...  
  
*the next day at the police station*  
  
*orton and jericho walk in*  
  
*eddie walks up to them* Eddie:Hey essa Mcmahon wants to see you in his office...  
  
*orton and jericho look at each other nervously*  
  
A few minutes latter...  
  
*orton and chris are in the office*  
  
Mcmahon: Sit down please..*orton takes a sit*  
  
Jericho: I'd perfer to stand sir...  
  
McMahon: I would imagine after what happened last night...How did the operation go?  
  
Orton:what opration?  
  
Jericho: around 2 in the morning I finnally got those splinters taken out and I'm still-  
  
McMahon & orton: SHUT UP!!  
  
McMahon: anyway flair was are best man he was about to crack a case wide open infamous drug dealer all that is known about him is his name..Paul E. Dangrously. We assume its a fake name due to the fact that he isn't listed.  
  
*orton and jericho try to hold back there laughs due to how silly the name sounds*  
  
mcMahon: anyway did he mention anything to one of you?  
  
Orton: nope  
  
Jericho: nope I didn't even know he was on a case.  
  
McMahon: Few did he was working on it in secret. You two are dismissed..*they walk out*  
  
*jericho thinks * I wonder If that heyman guy that ric metioned is the same as dangrously...  
  
Well thats that chapter I hope you guys like it I'm not sure about this I think it isn't as good as the last one but tel me what you think 


	3. Plumbers

Note: my spelling sucks and I don't have spell check so please forgive me  
  
Note 2: ff.net is being a real bitch so all actions will begin and end with ()  
  
disclaimer: Me no own you no sue!  
  
(a few weeks after Ric's death)  
  
(orton and jericho are in McMahons office)  
  
Mcmahon: Boys you two have been working non stop on this case and we feel that there are certain cases that are more important right now so this case is temprarely closed!  
  
ORton: NO way!  
  
Jericho:But-(McMahon stops him)  
  
Mcmahon: I'm Sorry But we have other matters!!! (he pulls out a profile) this is our prime suspect he was once a petty theif but he recently came in to a large sum of money we believe that this a counter fitting scheme  
  
Jericho: what makes you say that?  
  
Mcmahon: well I don't know but we can asume this that it will become a plot hole.  
  
(orton and Jericho Ohhh and nod) Jericho: Its plot hole.  
  
Later...  
  
(orton and jericho are driving to the place where they had gotten a lead) Orton:This is the place.  
  
jericho parks Jericho: Hm so this is it?   
  
Orton: thats what I just said!  
  
Jericho: riiiiigggggggghhhhhhtttt....  
  
Orton: I DID!!!  
  
(this arguement continued for sometime until they decided to knock on the door)  
  
(Tyson Tomco answers the door) Tomco: can I help you?  
  
Orton: we are here to Uh...Fix the septic system  
  
Jericho:randy what are you talking about? we are here to-(orton punches jericho in the stomach)  
  
Jericho: (winded) uh right spetic system...  
  
(tomco lets them in)  
  
(christian walks out) Christian: Tomco! who are these guys?  
  
Tomco:they said the were here to fix the septic system  
  
Christian: damn you guys are fast I just called...said you would be here at 6:00  
  
(a few minutes later in the kitchen)  
  
Christian: Well here it is now excuse tomco and I while we go to the furthest side of the house for no reason at all.(they leave)  
  
(orton is frantically searching around) orton: what have you found jericho?  
  
Jericho: nothing-wait (goes in pantery and behind a shelf is a secret passage way) Cool Just like in the movies!  
  
Orton: should we go down?  
  
Jericho: I don't know  
  
Narator: after a long debate are two hapless heros went down the long stair case..  
  
Jericho: Wow this guy sure has alot of machines  
  
Christian: AHA!!! I knew you two were up to no good plumbers indeed. (scoffs) I was suspious the second you too showed up early! No real plumber does that! they always make you want about an hour or two after the time they said they were coming!  
  
Christian: and now you have seen to much and must be dealt with!!! MUWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Jericho: Frist why don't you tell us about your plan...  
  
Christian: Well I am A counter fitter yes..  
  
Orton: and..  
  
Christian: HA! You really expect me to tell you the rest of my plan!? I have seen all the 007 movies to know never do that! (and after saying this christian turns is back on orton and jericho and gets a in to a long rant by the time he finishes)  
  
Christian: but I get off topic...time to die gentle men. (looks around sees they are long gone and tomco is asleep)  
  
Christian: damn...(intercom rings) Hello?  
  
Plumber:(over intercom) Plumber here..  
  
christian: your late!  
  
plumber: Duh I'm a plumber!  
  
Christian: ok come in  
  
Well thats all for now I hope you guys like it I worked hard on it sorry if I missed a few things at the end I relized I was spelling christian wrong..but more too the point reveiw!!! 


	4. YOUR BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

Note: my spelling sucks and I don't have spell check so please forgive me  
  
disclaimer: I have nothing to take move along WWE is not mine  
  
christain is being draged in   
  
Christain: AHHHH! Help NO don't put me in there you know what to good looking guys like me!!  
  
Jericho:take him away boys!  
  
Christain: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Orton: how long before he cracks?  
  
Jericho: my guess soon...  
  
Orton: right he knows more than hes letting on  
  
Jericho: so what now?  
  
Orton: I don't know but we better think of somthing or they might get bored   
  
Jericho: they?  
  
Orton: The readers dumb ass!  
  
Jericho: AHHHHHH FOURTH WALL!! your breaking the fourth wall!!!  
  
Orton: SO its not like we have anything better to do!!!  
  
Jericho: This is stupid the guy writing this obviously dosen't have any good Ideas and his looking for some cheap laughs!!  
  
Orton: yeah a few hours later jericho is in the interagation room with chris benoit  
  
Benoit: Ok Chris do you know how to do this?  
  
Jericho: Yes for the last time why don't you trust me?  
  
beniot: well you sorta come off as a dumb ass in the story so far  
  
jericho: yeah I know..turns to christain so christain How is prison?  
  
christain is sitting there with a smile on his face christain:like old timie ganster I'll never talk you'll never get anything outta me copper!! laughs at his own smart assery  
  
beniot and Jericho look at each other right both: Riiiggggggghhhhhhht...benoit turns to christain  
  
Beniot: OK! YOU WON'T TALK HUH!? BRING HIM IN!!! cops bring in mark henry who licks his lips at the sight of christain  
  
Christain: oh crap...the cops unlock henry and everyone leaves the room leaving them alone  
  
outside in office screaming can be heard dude christain:from roomAHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO!-thumping ARRGGG!!!  
  
Jericho: he should have gave in  
  
ok thats it for now sorry for the delay been have writers block and what not so keep reviewing later 


End file.
